Song Series
by helpmydeath
Summary: I decided to turn my playlist on Shuffle and do a chapter that is related to every song, like 20 song-fics. Read and enjoy! Mature for sensitive topics, language, and minor sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone! So I decided to turn my playlist on Shuffle and do a chapter that is related to the song, like a 20 song-fics. I won't skip any songs unless they're like impossible to do. There's a few different characters. The order of the songs is like this:

_1. One X (_Three Days Grace)

_2. Leave Out All The Rest _(Linkin Park)

_3. Sadie Hawkins Dance _(Relient K)

_4. Unfaithful (_Rihinna)

_5. Numb _(Linkin Park)

_6. Games _(Jonas Brothers)

_7. Broken (_Seether Featuring Amy Lee)

_8. Fall To Pieces _(Avril Lavigne)

_9. Bite My Tongue (_Relient K)

_10. Freak Out (_Avril Lavigne)

_11. Only In Dreams (_Weezer)

_12. Imperfection (_Skillet)

_13. Buried Myself Alive _(The Used)

_14. Everything I'm Not (_The Veronicas)

_15. Conspiracy _(Paramore)

_16. Victims Of Love _(Good Charlotte)

17. _Let Me Go _(3 Doors Down)

18. _Everybody's Fool (_Evanescence)

19. _Head Over Heels _(Boys Like Girls)

20. _So I Thought _(Flyleaf)

Please leave a review for me! There will be one song per chapter. The first chapter should be up real soon!


	2. One X

Chapter 1: One X (by Three Days Grace)

Chapter 1: One X (by Three Days Grace)

Main character: Ginny Weasley/Potter

She always looked forward to going to Hogwarts. Ever since her parents told her about their adventures there. But she never thought for a second about what would happen if she didn't like it; if no one liked her.

_**Do you think about  
Everything you've been through**__**?  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death?  
Do you think that there's no one like you?**_

And she never did quite fit in. Of course, she had some friends and she knew her brothers, but it's not like Ron, Fred, George, or Percy ever included her. They had their own friends.

Her friends included her, but she didn't really like them. They were just there because, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to handle being alone. That is, until she found the diary.

_**  
We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one**_

Maybe if she had never picked up that diary, never written those first words, she would have better memories of Hogwarts. But still when she thinks back on Hogwarts, the first memory that always comes to mind is that diary: falling in love with Tom, being possessed, never remembering anything, feeling like a failure. And because of Tom, her first year of being able to make her own memories was ruined. She never forgave him for that. _****_

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you

Still, when she thinks about it, she remembers that she trusted Tom through it all. Though he told her the most ridiculous lies, making her feel crazed, she kind of liked feeling wild. She'd never felt like she deserved attention, not with all her brothers going before her, and Tom made her feel like she alone was special; like she alone deserved his love. And Harry… she loved Harry too. She thought he was the greatest person in the world. And maybe that's why she could forgive herself for all of the things she did while Riddle had control over her… because Harry forgave her, told her it was okay, and Ginny believed him… believed that she deserved to be forgiven. _****_

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one 

She remembers being woken up in the Chamber, with Harry leaning over her. Her first thought was: _what on earth has happened? _Then she remembered the diary, she remembered being drained of her life, her magic. She remembered Tom standing over her, taunting her while she cried. She remembered wondering why Tom all of a sudden was treating her like dirt. And the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Harry. She felt weak and powerless, but Harry was bleeding and she remembers hoping desperately that he would be alright, that he wouldn't die because of her. _****_

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death? 

Then, Faux came and healed Harry. Ginny was never more thankful in her life, and from that moment on, she loved that bird more than anything. She can still recall going up to Professor Dumbledore's office, after everything calmed down about a week later, and telling Dumbledore how amazing his bird was. Dumbledore had only smiled and said "yes… he is remarkable, isn't he?" And patted Ginny's hand. But before Ginny left, she thanked the bird quietly, and gave it a light hug. The bird didn't seem to mind in the least._****_

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one 

She felt immensely responsible for everyone who was paralyzed by the basilisk, and she went up to every one of them after they were awoken and said how genuinely sorry she was, that it was all her fault, and that could they please forgive her. They all told her it wasn't her fault, she never meant to do any of it, and there was nothing to forgive. Almost all of them told their friends what she had said, and that's how everyone remembered her: as the girl who apologized sincerely for something that wasn't her fault… not the girl who almost killed a dozen people. And for that, she was always grateful. _****_

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd 

_A/N: Okay, so, what did you think? I know it's not that good, writing Ginny never has been my strong suit. The next song will be _Leave Out All The Rest _by Linkin Park. It should be out very soon, please stick around, and remember to review!_


	3. Like You

Chapter 2: Leave Out All The Rest

Chapter 3: Like You

Main character: George Weasley

**Stay low  
soft, dark, and dreamless  
far beneath my nightmares and loneliness  
I hate me  
for breathing without you  
I don't want to feel anymore for you  
**

After George, his mind just… stopped working. There wasn't a thought in his head, not an emotion he was feeling. But behind his mind, behind the blank, thoughtlessness, there was pain. Undeniable, terrible, phenomenal pain. How could he ever feel like this? This pain was worse than anything. He couldn't comprehend anything except that there was a blank spot where is twin- his best friend- should be there. He couldn't comprehend that Voldemort was dead, that Remus and Tonx were gone, because _Fred _was gone, and that drowned out everything else. Everything.

**  
grieving for you  
I'm not grieving for you  
nothing real love can't undo  
and though I may have lost my way  
all paths lead straight to you**

But he didn't shed a tear. He was too devastated to cry. The tears would come later, much later, when it sank in, but right then, when he saw his twin laying there, the pain was too much to do anything but stare. He wanted to scream, to run, to cry, anything. But he couldn't. He was paralyzed, eyes glued to his dead twin.

**I long to be like you  
li****e cold in the ground like you  
Halo  
blinding wall between us  
melt away and leave us alone again  
humming, haunted somewhere out there  
I believe our love can see us through in death **

And later that night, after it sunk in and he had cried, after everyone was asleep, he wanted nothing more than his twin back. But he knew that would never happen, so he wanted the next best thing- he wanted to be up there, with his twin. He wanted to die, so he could just be with his best friend again. He never seriously thought about ending his life, because he knew that Fred would be pissed beyond belief if he knew that George considered _dying _for him. And George still believes that Fred is watching over them, making sure there's some laughter in their lives. And George is sure that Fred's happy up there, laughing at the stupid things his family and friends do.****

I long to be like you  
lie cold in the ground like you  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you 

And even now, after many years after Fred's death, George still sets aside time to grieve. On his and Fred's birthday and on the anniversary of his death, he goes to Fred's grave. He's never cried, he just sits and shares stories with his dead best friend, laughs, and jokes, just like they used to. ****

You're not alone  
no matter what they told you you're not alone  
I'll be right beside you forevermore 

And George still waits for Fred to finish his sentences sometimes, or for him to make a random joke when it's tense. But he never does, and George gets an unbelievable sense of loneliness when that happens, and all he wants is for his twin to be sitting there next to him, cracking a joke. ****

I long to be like you, sis  
lie cold in the ground like you, dead  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
and as we lay in silent bliss  
I know you remember me  
I long to be like you  
lie cold in the ground like you  
there's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you 

But, in the end, he's okay. He knows he'll see his twin eventually, and that they'll have a grand reunion, laughing, fireworks, and many pranks. It's hard for him to wait, but he knows it'll be worth it. And Fred would never forgive him if he sped up the process, just so he could see his brother again. So George continues living his life, without regret and with plenty of laughs, but he never forgets his brother. Never.

_A/N: Holy CRAP did that take a while to get out. I know this was originally supposed to be Leave Out All The Rest, but when I tried to write it, I got half way through and I couldn't do anything else, sorry. I'm quite pleased with this chapter, actually, it took me like 20 minutes to write. Please review!_


	4. Sadie Hawkins Dance

Chapter 4: Sadie Hawkins Dance

Chapter 4: Sadie Hawkins Dance

Main character: Neville Longbottom

_**All the girls in the bathroom talking  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
smile on my face and an air guitar rocking**_

Everybody in Hogwarts knew that he was weird and little creepy. He had friends, but no best friend, and no girlfriend. People liked him enough to hang out with him, but never really stop to talk and listen to him. So when he heard that there was going to be a dance for all the graduating 7th years, he was nervous. Who on earth would want to go to a dance with him? Ginny Weasley had gone with him in 4th year, but that was only because otherwise she wouldn't be able to go. But this year, she was going with Harry Potter. He considered for a split second asking Hermione, but everyone in the castle knew that she and Ron were an item.

_**The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
**_

So, he never expected to get asked. He never once seriously thought about asking anyone to the dance- he knew he'd get turned down. So, he figured, he'd go alone. He knew it was lame, but he didn't want to miss his last dance of Hogwarts. After a couple weeks thinking about the idea, he decided that it really wouldn't be that bad. He didn't have the trouble of having to keep up with a date, and he could chat with whoever he pleased, without feeling the obligation of talking to them throughout the whole thing. Yes, he decided, this was definitely the way to go.

_**  
Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
think I got a tan from the light which I was basking  
**_

And therefore, he had no reason to worry about the dance. He'd go, he'd have a good time, and if it was a total bum, he could get out of it easily. So he relaxed for the next week, studying hard and not worrying about anything but his NEWTs. For the first time in a long time, he was happy with being who he was. He didn't really knew how it happened, but he guessed it had something to do with accepting himself for who he was. And he rather liked it.

_**  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
**_

Yeah, so he still wished he had a best friend or girlfriend, but he'd never get one if he continued to hate himself, so why not buck up a little? So he actually started believing in himself, and he got great grades now, because now he truly thought he could do it- and he could.

_**  
Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"  
**_

But when Suzan Bones came up to him and asked him to go to the dance with her, nervously, he was still shocked. Suzan Bones wanted to go with him? But she could do with someone a lot cooler than him, why would she pick _him _when she was so pretty that she could take any guy? So when he asked her that, she just laughed and said that he wasn't just any guy, he was sweet and thoughtful and kind and humble, and she'd liked him since 3rd year. So he said yes and never regretted it. They had the best time, laughing and dancing and talking. Neither of them had guessed that they would be so similar.

_**  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
oh, oh, oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
**_

And even today, when he looks back on that day, he can't help but grin, and look at his wife. And since that dance, he'd been so much more confidant. Someone- a _girl, _no less- thought he was worth something- more than something, that he was sweet and generous. So he tried never to doubt himself again. He had his moments where he thought seriously that Susan deserved better, but she always convinced him otherwise. And then they were married… and he'd never been as happy. All because of a dance.

_A/N: I really can't decide if I like it. I think I may have made Neville a little OOC (sorry) but this was about the only thing I could think to do with this. Please review!_


	5. Unfaithful

Chapter 5: Unfaithful (by Rihanna)

Chapter 5: Unfaithful (by Rihanna)

Main character: Lavender Brown

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

Her first love was Seamus, everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was that when they started going out in 5th year, she already had someone on the side, who she'd kept secret since the Yule Ball one year previous… Dean._****_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  


She loved Seamus, she really did, but there was passion lacking in their relationship- and she found that in Dean. She and Dean were straight forward with each other- they weren't in love, never would be, but they found what they needed in each other- lust, something that lacked in her relationship with Seamus.

_**  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

But then… some third year walked in on Dean and Lavender and… the whole school knew, even Seamus. Or at least, Lavender thought he knew, but he didn't break up with her- didn't even mention what happened. And him and Dean were fine, other than Seamus occasionally being a little hostile, but that was normal for a teenage boy, right?_****_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  


And she hated it, _hated _hurting Seamus and using Dean (even if he did know he was being used, as he was using her too). And she could see that it was killing Seamus whenever she would say she was 'going to library', and Dean was 'going to be tutored', and they'd meet up, and Seamus knew where they both were going- and he never said anything. It broke her heart that she was slowly killing him from the inside out. And soon, she really did believe that love was the slowest form of suicide- for Seamus anyway.

_**  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

And she would tell him that she couldn't go to Hogsmead with him, because she was going with the girls. But he knew that she wasn't, and Lavender knew that he knew, but she couldn't stop doing it, couldn't stop cheating on him, because Dean meant everything to her _physically, _and Seamus meant everything to her _emotionally. _She loved Seamus and lusted after Dean, but if she had to choose, she'd pick Seamus, because she wasn't a material girl- well, not very._****_

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

And so one day, in the middle of a heated make-out session with Dean, she asked him if he thought it was wrong, did he ever feel guilty for getting laid by his best mate's girlfriend. And he said no, Seamus obviously didn't mind (or so Dean thought) and that he and Lavender had the perfect chemistry, nothing missing. Other than love, of course. _****_

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Anymore (anymore)  


And somehow that convinced her- Dean was no more than a perverse boy. Seamus was more than that, they had something deeper. More than just sex and lust. And so she told herself, she'd stop doing this to him. Go ahead and tell him that she'd be cheating, and that she didn't want to anymore, and if they could gain the passion they had lacked in the beginning, it would all be perfect. And he looked at her and scoffed. "What do you want me to do, Lavender? Tell you it's okay, I forgive you, let's head up and do it right now? Well I'm sorry, but I just don't get over something like my girlfriend cheating on me with my _best friend _in two minutes. I have emotions- I'm not like you." And he got up and left, just like that.

_**  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
No, no, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

And she sat there, numb. Was it the end? No it couldn't be. He had known from the start, hadn't he? Or maybe, maybe he just denied it to himself- until she told him herself, that is. And do you want to know what she did? She went running back to her other support system- Dean. And of course, he welcomed her back with open arms, stealing her pain away with lust and passion. And neither one of them felt guilty.

A/N: Was that a sick ending or what? I dunno, I was in the mood for something a little twisted. Sorry it took so long to get it out, I had such a bad case of writer's block. And I won't be able to write for the next few days because I'll be away, but expect it sooner than this last one. Please review, I do love getting them!


	6. Numb

Chapter six: Numb (by Linkin Park)

Chapter six: Numb (by Linkin Park)

Main character: Ron Weasley

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_

He hated being the youngest boy in his family. _Hated _it. Each of his brothers had special traits that set them apart, that made them popular and noticeable. But he truly believed that he had no qualities that even began to measure up to his brother's, so he kept trying to be better and better, as his confidence went further and further downwards.

_**  
I've become so numb, I can feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

And by the time he was 11 and heading off to Hogwarts, he was so sick of trying to measure up to them. But of course, he couldn't stop trying. He couldn't let them down, couldn't let his parents down. They were relying on him. And then he met Harry- Harry _Potter. _And no one could measure up to being The Boy Who Lived's best friend. But then he started to notice that he had to try and measure up to Harry because Harry was so much better than everyone else, even if he didn't believe it himself. Ron knew that it would be harder to compete with Harry, but he had to try, didn't he?

_**  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
**_

And so in 4th year, when Harry was chosen out of the Goblet Of Fire, he was _so _jealous. Because that should have been him, he could have won if Harry had let him in on the secret of how to get your name in. But Ron didn't really believe that Harry put his own name in, but he needed someone to blame for this, needed and outlet for his anger, so he blamed Harry. And Hermione was his best friend for that excruciatingly long time that they were fighting. And he looks back on that time now and realized that that was when he first started to like her, as more than a friend.

_**  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
**_

And now, not only did he have to live up to everyone else's expectations, he had to try and convince Hermione that he was more than the sidekick. And he did it subconsciously, because he refused to accept that he was falling for one of his best friends. And he was so sure that she liked Harry during 5th year, and it killed him, because yet again, Harry got exactly what Ron wanted so much: Hermione's attention. But he finally realized that they didn't like each other like that, but it haunted him for such a long time.

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
**_

And that's why he left when they were on the mission. The Horcrux told him, made him believe, that Harry and Hermione were secretly in love, hiding their love from him. And though Hermione and him had gotten closer, his fears got the better of him, and he couldn't take it anymore. And as soon as he was gone, he regretted it. Of course they didn't like each other, it couldn't be true. Hermione wouldn't lead him on like that… would she? And Harry… he had to know that Ron liked her, so he wouldn't do that to Ron, would he? So he was convinced that he would come back, somehow. _****_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

And that Horcrux tortured him when he was about to stab it, he felt his heart quench with fear and guilt, and he felt his stomach convulse, and try not start crying, but he didn't manage it. But even then, he didn't realize that he loved Hermione till Bellatrix said she would take Hermione to torture, and Ron begged for them to take him instead- and why would he do that if he didn't love her? If he wasn't _in love _with her? And when they were back at Shell Cottage and they had those few moments, it was obvious to both of them that she loved him too. And it was the first time he felt real worth. And those moments were always treasured, and he told Hermione that later on. That she was the reason he felt like he was worth something. And when he told her that, she hugged him, and kissed his forehead and said that she'd been trying to tell him that all along, he just never realized it.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I've seriously had no time, I was out all day basically, and just excited. I really enjoyed this chapter, me being the avid Ron/Hermione fan I am. Please, please review!


End file.
